


[Podfic] Four Steps

by truthinadvertising



Series: Podfics: Read for you by Truthinadvertsing [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Dysregulation, M/M, Mental Illness, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, thoughts of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthinadvertising/pseuds/truthinadvertising
Summary: "Being an idiot wasn’t something you could control. It wasn’t his fault if he was bad at kanji or English. He couldn’t make himself smart. But he was one of the best at volleyball. Or he had been. Now that he wasn't, what was he good for?Fukurodani loses Nationals."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Podfics: Read for you by Truthinadvertsing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Four Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [four steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532421) by [silvercistern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercistern/pseuds/silvercistern). 



> I love this fic so much and I'm a big fan of silvercistern's other work as well so everyone if you enjoy this please go read their work they are a truly gifted writer.

Podfic: Four Steps  
Story Author: silvercistern  
Narrated with author permission by: Truthinadvertising 

I come back to this story over and over again. I am still very new to podfic and will someday figure the player out but for now please listen for free on Soundcloud 

[Four Steps](https://soundcloud.com/user-343175016/four-steps)


End file.
